1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for recording disassemble history information of the electronic device and judging the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and digital cameras typically have a limited warranty period after the date of purchase. During such a limited warranty period, only manufacturers or dealers have proper authority to repair the electronic devices or replace any components of the electronic devices.
When an electronic device malfunction, the user may take the electronic device to an unauthorized party to fix or repair. However, the unauthorized party may further damage the electronic device and subsequent within-warranty repairs by authorized parties may be gratuitously costly to the authorized party.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an electronic device and method to record disassemble history information of the electronic device.